Alkaid Island (Emerald)
Alkaid Island is a large island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings The naming theme on Alkaid is primates and related items. ; Apothecary : Aye-Aye Philter (bazaar) : Coconut Elixir (upgraded) : Primate Juices (upgraded) ; Bank : Kingkong and Shanghai Bank (upgraded) ; Commodities market : See Hear Speak and Buy No Evil (upgraded) ; Distillery: Coconut Concoctions (bazaar) : Ape'ltini (upgraded) : Brass Monkey (upgraded) : Chimp Juice (upgraded) : Chimp on the Rocks (upgraded) : Drunken Monkey (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Money Rum : Raging Alcoholic Moneky ; Estate agent : Primate Realty (upgraded) ; Explorers' hall : Charts To Skull Island ; Furnisher : Bed, Beddings and Marmosets (bazaar) : Monkey's Got Wood : One Night Stand (upgraded) : Trundle in the Jungle (upgraded) ; House : : : : : : : : : : Tarzan's Treehouse|row house|left}} ; Inn : Gibbon Inn ; Iron Monger : Iron Ba Boom (bazaar) : Ball Busting Baboon : Balls 'n' Bananas (upgraded) : Banana Smiths : Gorilla Balls : Gorilla Killer (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Iron Lemurs : Iron Monkey (upgraded) : Monkey Balls (upgraded) : My Monkey's Katana : Primate Irony (upgraded) : Shot in the Ape (upgraded) : The Steel Baboon (upgraded) : Super Money Ball : That Chimp's Gotta Gun : Titano Blade (upgraded) ; Palace : The Shrine of the Silver Monkey ;Pirate hall : Banana Hall (right facing) ; Shipyard : (bazaar) : Banana Masts (upgraded) : Baboon Brigs (upgraded) : Chimp My Ride (upgraded) : Coconut Rafts (upgraded) : Dhownton Abbey : The Flying Monkeyman : Legio X Gemina (upgraded) : Magilla Marina (upgraded) : Monkeying Around The Boat : Moneying On The Dock : Monkeyship (upgraded) : Sank Your Monkey : Sea Monkeys (upgraded) : Ship-Ape Redemption : Silverback Sloops ; Tailor : Monyet On Yer Rack (bazaar) : Behind Clothes Door (upgraded) : Calvin Kong : Chimpson Dior (upgraded) : DKNY Kong (upgraded) : Get Threads or Dye Tryin' : Journey to the Vest (upgraded) : Monkey Suits (upgraded) : The Poodle Skirt : See My Baboon's Vest ; Trading Post : Ape Exchange ; Weavery : Chimpanweave (bazaar) : Banana Thread (upgraded) : Monkey Spool : Orangutan Weaveries : Silky monkey skin : Weave My Monkey A Sweater (upgraded) ;Retired Buildings : Ape Ship (Dusted by Seas the Day) : Baboon's Sexy Clothes (upgraded tailor) : Banana Cream Dye (upgraded apothecary) : Banana Republic (Dusted by Access Denied on January 22, 2009) : Barrel of Monkeys (upgraded distillery) : Darwin Yarns (upgraded weavery) : Dolce & Gibbona (Dusted by Access Denied on February 16, 2009) : Electric Shot Therapy (upgraded iron monger) : Floating Bananas (upgraded shipyard) : Friggin Monkeys (upgraded shipyard) : Friggin' Monkey Business (shipyard) : Gibbon Floaters (upgraded shipyard) : Gorilla Gap (Dusted by Seas the Day on September 13, 2009) : : Greystoke Forge (iron monger) : The Humbling River (furnisher) : Iron-Gutang (upgraded ironmonger) : Jungle Pit (furnisher) : Lowland Smelter (iron monger) : Marmoset Hemlines (Dusted) : Marmoset's Medusa (upgraded shipyard) : : Monkey Business (upgraded shipyaard) : The Monkey Details (iron monger) : Monkey See Monkey Brew (upgraded distillery) : Monkey Weave Monkey Loom ("Dusted") : Navy's Gorilla Balls (upgraded iron monger) : Poseidon's Fleet (Dusted on February 2008) : Real Simian Loom (Dusted by Access Denied on January 25, 2009) : Rhesus Fleeces (upgraded weavery) : Sakis Sakes (distillery) : Shipyard Safari (upgraded shipyard) : Silverback Room Dealings (black market) : Simian Seams (upgraded tailor) : Sofa Spuds (furnisher) : Toxic Banana Sap (upgraded apothecary) : Vessels of the Apes (Dusted by Access Denied on April 29, 2009) : Weaving Wookies (Dusted by Access Denied on February 27,2009) : Wrighty Joe Young (upgraded shipyard) : Viking Blacksmith (upgraded iron monger) : Your Tailor (upgraded tailor) History Alkaid Island was originally located on the Hunter Ocean. A rock in the northwest corner of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Sseth." Alkaid Island is named for the star Alkaid (Eta Ursa Majoris) in the Constellation Ursa Major. Blockades (Hunter) , 2007-03-10: Beyond the veil beat The Black Pearl after losing the first round to win in a four-round sinking blockade for the right to colonize Alkaid. , 2007-03-17: Beyond the veil defeated The Black Pearl again in three rounds to defend Alkaid. , 2007-03-24: Beyond the veil defended Alkaid for the second week in a row, beating The Eye in a three-round non-sinker. This was also The Eye's first defeat in a blockade. , 2007-06-03: Beyond the veil won the first and only round of this non-sinking blockade to defend Alkaid. Due to apparently being unprepared for a defence against potential attacker This End Up, a pre-blockade arrangement between Beyond the veil and contender Requited Desires was made. This forced an Ocean Master to terminate the blockade during Round 2. , 2007-07-21: Beyond the veil defeated The Enlightened in a five-round, 15 strength sinking blockade. During Round 5, the strength of the Brigand King was increased from zero to 1. , 2007-07-28: Beyond the veil defeated The Black Pearl again in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade gave Alkaid the distinction of being the first island on Hunter to be blockaded six times. , 2007-09-30: Another defence of Alkaid by Beyond the veil, defeating a strength 12 The Enlightened (Vargas the Mad) in 4 rounds. , 2007-10-13: Beyond the veil defeated The Eye in a four-round sinking blockade. This was an extremely important blockade as it triggered the demise a seemingly unstoppable flag of The Eye in the following weeks. , 2007-12-01: Beyond the veil defeated a 7 strength Black Veil in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-26: Beyond the veil defeated a 10 strength Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-08: Beyond the veil successfully defends against Castigo X in a four-round non-sinking blockade. Coerced Coexistence defended on behalf of Beyond the veil. , 2008-03-22: Beyond the veil defended against Incognito in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-05-18: Access Denied successfully defended against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-26: Access Denied successfully defended against Castigo X in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-09-27: Access Denied Successfully defended against Seas the Day in a 4 round sinking blockade. , 2009-06-06: Access Denied lost to Seas the Day in a 3 round sinking Blockade. , 2009-07-19: Seas the Day successfully defended against Access Denied in a 3 round sinking Blockade. Access Denied withdrew before the second round due to significant jobber loss , 2010-02-27: Seas the Day successfully defended against Bad Company in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-03-20: Seas the Day lost to Bad Company in a 3 round blockade, Seas the Day did not defend. , 2009-04-10: The All-Consuming Flame defeated Bad Company in a 3 round sinking blockade. Bad Company did not defend. , 2010-04-18: Natural Disaster defeated The All-Consuming Flame (11 strength) in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-07-31: defeated Natural Distaster in a 3 round blockade. Natural Disaster did not defend. Poets and Pirates dropped out in the 2nd round. , 2010-08-22: Clandestine defeated Wasted in a 3 round sinking blockade. Wasted dropped out in the 1st round. On the 1st November 2010, Clandestine transferred Alkaid to Wicked Peace, winners of the So, you think you can govern Alkaid? event. Blockades (Emerald) , 2012-03-04: No Apologies took over the island from Your Flag, Your Flag did not defend, however Blind Indifference contested round 1. , 2012-04-21: Bad Blood Defeated No Apologies in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2012-04-29: No Apologies Defeated Bad Blood in a 3 round sinking blockade, Bad Blood did not fully defend. On the 7th of May 2012, No Apologies transferred Alkaid to Bad Blood. Category:Capital islands